Guess
by nisrihusna
Summary: You want to know? Curious? Just read it.


Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook

Rated : T+

Desclaimer: "Kau tidak akan tau kehidupan dimasa mendatang, tidak akan tahu siapa yang akan menjadi teman, dan tidak akan tahu siapa yang akan menjadi lawan"

.

.

.

GUESS

Sungmin POV

Malam itu sangat gelap, tetapi aku tetap melangkahkan kaki ku menuju apartement ku, yah walaupun aku sedikit merinding, tapi tak apalah. Yang penting aku bisa sampai di apartement ku dengan selamat.

Aku terus berjalan, tetapi aku merasakan seperti ada seseorang yang sedang mengikuti, tapi aku tepis kasar kasar perasaan itu hingga saat aku sudah sampai apartement ku, aku langsung mengunci apartement ku dan langsung masuk ke kamar.

Sungmin POV End

GUESS

Author POV

KRING KRING

Sungmin terbangun saat mendengar suara alarm dari jam wekernya, tetapi Sungmin tertidur lagi, tetapi sesaat sebelum Sungmin benar benar akan terlelap lagi, tiba tiba hapenya bergetar, segera diambil hapenya itu, ternyata ada sebuah panggilan, tanpa melihat ID caller tersebut, Sungmin langsung saja menempelkannya di telinga.

"Yeoboseyo"

"SUNGMIN-AAAAAHHHHHH CEPAT BANGUN!"

Hana

Dul

Set

"KYAAAA WOOKIE KAU BISA MEMBUAT GENDANG TELINGA PECAH PPABO!" teriak Sungmin

"Hehe maaf, habis kan aku Cuma mau membangunkan kau saja hiks", terdengar isakan tangis dari seberang telpon tersebut, wookie menangis lagi-_-

"Aissh iya aku maafkan, awas aja kalau kau sampai melakukannya lagi!"

"Hehe iya eonni, yaudah sekarang cepat sana kau mandi, makan terus datang ke sini, temani aku hehe", moody sekali wookie-_-

"Ne arraseo, aku mau mandi dulu, dah" dan terdengar suara 'pip' dari hape Sungmin, Sungmin langsung saja berlari ke kamar mandi, kau tahu kan apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukannya? Yasudahlah

-SKIP-

Sungmin POV

Hari ini masih pukul 06.40 KST dan anak itu sudah menyuruhku datang sepagi ini, what the…. -_- saat aku sedang menggerutu seperti itu, tiba tiba seseorang itu memeluk ku dan menutup mataku, childish memang-_-

"Nuguya?" Ucap orang misterius itu

"Nan mollayo, neo nuguya?" ucapku dengan lagak so penasaran, padahal aku tau siapa dia

"Tak usah berpura pura seperti itu, aku tau kau sudah mengetahuiku" orang itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mata Sungmin, Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya bergidik ngeri saat mendengar suara nyaring itu

"Kalau kau tahu aku sudah mengetahuinya, kenapa kau berlagak mengatakan "nuguya" ?" aku menggerutu kesal

"Hahaha tak apa sih, aku hanya ingin bermain main denganmu saja, ayo eonnie temani aku berjalan jalan dikampus ini" ajak wookie dengan semangatnya

"Hei aku baru saja sampai, tapi kau langsung saja membawaku pergi? Yang benar saja-_-, dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku eonnie, kita hanya berbeda 5 bulan saja, kenapa harus memanggil eonnie sih? Aku merasa tua tau" ujarku sambil mempoutkan bibir

"Hehehe tapi aku ingin berjalan jalan eonㅡ oops maksudku Minnie, oke oke aku akan memanggil mu Minnie, tapi apa tadi kau bilang? Tua? Kau merasa tua? Hei coba liat dirimu, kau itu bahkan terlihat seperti anak umur 5 tahun tau! Aku saja sampai iri dengan wajah imutmu itu", wookie ikut mempoutkan bibirnya, aigoo apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia itu imut sekali, walaupun tidak seimut aku sih hehe /pd bgt min/ -_-

"Duduk atau aku pulang eoh? Ah terserah dirimu saja" aku pun pergi meninggalkan wook sendiri, aku berjalan menjauhinya, tiba tiba dia berlari ke arah ku

"Arraseo arraseo, jangan pulang ne Min? Kita duduk saja dikantin sana, sebentar, aku akan menelpon hyukkie dulu ne, kau duluan saja ke sana" ujar ryeowook

"Ne" angguk ku patuh.

Lalu aku berjalan menuju kantin, aku membeli beberapa makanan ringan, untuk nanti di dalam kelas jika aku lapar hehe, dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman, saat aku sedang duduk tiba tiba ada Prince Campus aka Cho Kyuhyun, woooah dia sangat tampan, aku terlihat terlalu mengaguminya ya? Tapi tak apa, memang itu lah kenyataan kkk~

Tiba tiba aku menatap mata elang milik Cho Kyuhyun itu, tak ku sangka dia pun melihat kea rah ku! Omo! Dia terlihat sangat tampan, oh my life, Cho Kyuhyun. Kami bertatapan cukup lama, sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum kepada ku.

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak se kencang kencangnya, tapi aku tak bisa. Karena kalian tahu? Aku terkenal dengan sebutan orang terdingin seantero kampus (?), well aku tak peduli dengan sebutan itu.

Kembali ke Cho Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada ku, akupun membalasnya, dengan senyum seringai, khas ku memang hehe, tapi setelah aku berikan senyum seringai itu, iapun membalasnya dengan senyum seringai yang lebih seram juga, omo! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia seperti itu, tetapi aku tak peduli, aku langsung membuang muka ku kea rah lain. Selesai kan? Hehe, akupun lanjut membuka makanan ku dan memakannya. Toh, Prince Cho itu sudah pergi.

Saat sedang asyik asyiknya, datanglah kedua sahabat ku itu, Wookie aka Kim Ryeowook, dan Hyukkie aka Lee Hyukjae.

"Minnieeeee aku kangen minnieeee", Hyukkie berlari kea rah ku, saat ia sudah benar benar dekat, aku langsung menghindarinya

"HEI KENAPA KAU MENGHINDARI KU HUH? AKU BENCI MINNIEEE", teriak Hyukkie kesal, aku hanya bisa tertawa cekikikan bersama wook saat melihat tingkah konyol hyukkie hihihi. Senang sekali aku mengerjai anak itu kkk~

"Kajja! Kita masuk ke kelas, kelas sebentar lagi akan dimulai", Wookie langsung saja menarik aku dan Hyukkie, Hyukkie masih berpegang teguh dengan aksi ngambeknya itu, dia mempoutkan bibirnya, ish itu mengerikan menurutku kkk~

"Hyukkie bisakah kau tidak usah mempoutkan bibir mu seperti itu? Itu mengerikan", ucap ku dengan lancarnya

"APA KAU BILANG LEE SUNGMIN?" Hyukkie geram, iapun langsung mengejarku, aku pun yang baru menyadari itu langsung saja berlari, well kita memang terlihat childish, tetapi seperti itu lah persahabatan kami hahaha

"Aku akan menangkapmu, Lee Sungmin!" teriak hyukkie

"Tangkap saja kalau bisa, wlee", akupun berlari dengan kencangnya, ini sangat menyenangkan hehe.

Sampai akhirnya hyukkie menangkapku

"Nona Lee, lihat kan aku bisa menangkapmu? Sekarang aku beri kau hukuman!" ucap hyukkie, tiba tiba saja ia menjewer telingaku

"Heeeeei appooooo!" teriak ku kencang, tetapi hyukkie seakan menulikan telinganya, dan iapun membawa ku pergi. Huh dasar monyet /eh/

TBC

This is my first ff, review please \m/


End file.
